The Genome Initiative will generate complex and voluminous mapping and sequencing data for all levels of resolution of the genome from comparative maps to DNA sequence. These data will be invaluable not only to individuals interested in structural problems of genome organization and evolution but also to those interested in functional problems of organismal morphology, physiology, and behavior. To store, analyze, display, and distribute these data efficiently and effectively, new computer-based systems must be developed. The two goals of this proposed program project are to analyze mouse genome organization and to develop computer software that facilitates this analysis. These goals will be achieved by: 1. developing specific databases of mouse genetic and molecular mapping data, 2. converting these data to a format from which maps can be built, 3. producing chromosomal, genetic and molecular maps of the mouse genome, 4. using these maps and data to investigate genome organization and evolution, 5. developing software that permits simultaneous display and analysis of data from different databases and from different levels of resolution of the genome, and 6. distributing databases, software and analytical results to the scientific community. We believe that genetic databases should serve s more than information reservoirs. Rather, these databases should be used as basis for more rigorously analyzing the relationships between each level of genome organization. The proposed software systems will enable users to analyze genome mapping and sequencing data with a simple, intuitive computer interface.